


【Thesewt】爱，厄里斯魔镜与你

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Newt gives him a hug, Theseus brought back the mirror of erised, but somehow he got addicted, he warned newt not to use it, theseus needs a hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Title：Love，The mirror of erised and youTheseus has brought back the mirror of erised and warned his little brother not to go anywhere near it. But some how it was him that got addictedSummary：忒修斯带回来一面厄里斯魔镜他再三强调希望纽特离那东西远远的。但他从未想到，也许更需要被担心的是自己。依然是HE小甜饼，2020了还有人磕吗😭让我看到你们呜呜呜
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	【Thesewt】爱，厄里斯魔镜与你

——————————正文——————————

“你看到了什么？”

纽特沉默地站在一面巨大的镜子面前，看着里面的景象。直到一直在他身边的忒修斯按着他的肩膀，带着他离开了这间封闭的屋子。

“你看到了什么？”

他在深夜推开门，意外地看到他的哥哥，此刻抱着膝坐在镜子前面，将头深深埋在两膝之间。直到纽特主动走上前搂着忒修斯的肩，带着他离开了这间封闭的屋子。

*****************************************

忒修斯带回来一面厄里斯魔镜。

最开始，纽特以为那只不过是一面再普通不过的镜子。但当他眼睁睁看着忒修斯紧锁眉头，右手凌厉地挥舞着魔杖在上面叠加着一层又一层的封印咒时，纽特终于意识到有什么不对。

还没等他开口，忒修斯却率先转过来，严肃地看着他开口：“纽特，听好了——在接下来的几天这面镜子会暂时存放在家里。我希望你离它远远的，并且永远不要使用它，听到了吗？”

纽特很少见到他的哥哥变得如此郑重，因此他不自觉地缩缩脖子点了点头，在忒修斯挥舞着魔杖令镜子漂浮在空中移动的时候，他又好奇地探过头去：“这是什么？我还以为——以为它只是一面普通的镜子。”

忒修斯回头意外地看了一眼纽特，他一直以为自己的弟弟只对那些奇形怪状的动物感兴趣。最终，忒修斯叹了一口气：“这是一面厄里斯魔镜——属于危险魔法用品，是我们在……”

年长的傲罗陷入犹豫，但最终。他选择告知实情：“是魔法部从，尼可·勒梅那里收缴的……魔法法律执行司的人认为那上面似乎被下了某些恶咒。魔法用品办公室暂时还没有决定好该如何处置，所以它暂时由我代为保管，直到魔法部的人找到解决方案。”

“噢，按照魔法部的效率这东西恐怕要在家里待一辈子了。”

纽特向忒修斯眨眨眼，在经历了巴黎的一切后，他与哥哥的关系变得和缓不少，现在甚至会时不时跟对方开一些小玩笑。忒修斯对发生的变化很高兴，但那显然不适用于今天。首席傲罗依旧紧皱着眉摇摇头：“答应我纽特，不要靠近它。”

说完，忒修斯又看了看纽特：“不得不说我很意外——纽特，我以为你不会对这些东西感兴趣。”

纽特摇摇头：“只是好奇——我该走了，再见忒修斯。”

于是首席傲罗只能眼睁睁地看着弟弟离开。他本来想拦住对方，但忒修斯的口袋里突然有什么东西疯狂尖叫起来。是魔法部的人。

最终，忒修斯只能匆匆在镜子表面蒙上一块布，再叠加几个咒语后挥舞着魔杖把镜子摆在储物室的角落，掏出一把飞路粉撒进壁炉，随后一脚踏入其中，高声清晰喊出魔法部。

************************************************

忒修斯深吸一口气，握紧了手中的魔杖。

他一向清楚，纽特从来不会乖乖听他的话。但年轻的傲罗没有想到，他亲爱的弟弟会在不到二十四小时之内违背自己说过的话。

忒修斯带着浑身疲惫与伤痛，在半夜回到家。他是英国最优秀的几个幻影移形巫师之一，然而长时间的工作缺少休息与进食、持续服用兴奋类魔药都对他的精神状态与魔力造成了不小的损伤。他还没来得及在门廊站稳，一阵天旋地转的呕吐感便向忒修斯袭来。首席傲罗带着苍白的脸色挥挥魔杖，打开家中的大门。然而接下来发生的事令他更加头疼。

忒修斯一站到家中便敏锐地察觉到有什么不对，他留下的几道魔咒被人动过手脚。

首席傲罗握紧了手中的魔杖，尽管他知道不可能有人闯入，否则会有咒语提醒他——忒修斯依旧谨慎地靠近魔力波动的地方。

他站在通往地下储物间的门口，透过被打开的缝隙发现里面有一个人影。十几种咒语在忒修斯的舌尖打着转，然而当他终于意识到里面晃动的人是谁，傲罗闭上眼揉揉眉心，大喊一声：“纽特——纽特·斯卡曼德！”

忒修斯的头更疼了。

…………

如果把纽特最害怕的事列一张单子，或者说，在不同年龄阶段出现于神奇动物学家面前的博格特会变成什么，那么，十一二岁的纽特会看到一张堆满文书的办公桌；刚成年的小斯卡曼德会看到神奇动物死在他面前的尸体；至于现在……

博格特会变成他哥哥的模样，并且连名带姓地叫他。

而当前，纽特惊讶地回过头，随后有些绝望地想，自己宁愿面对一个，不，十个博格特，也不愿看见哥哥亲自抓到他。

至少，面对博格特他知道该施展什么魔咒。

纽特缩起脖子等待着来自首席傲罗的审判结果，但意料之中的呵斥并没有到来。他小心翼翼地抬起头，对上自己哥哥复杂的目光。

忒修斯叹了口气，他此刻太累了，如果放在平时他可能还有兴致教育两句，但现在过于疲惫使他甚至觉得自己下一秒就要昏倒。最终，他将手臂搭在纽特肩上：“来吧，我们走。离开这间屋子——并向我保证你再也不会进来了。”

当兄弟二人沉默地走到门口，忒修斯忽然转过头看着纽特：“你看到了什么？”

纽特犹豫了，他不知道是否该借机声称自己根本没来得及看一眼，但忒修斯锐利的目光让他放弃了这个想法。最终，他老实交代：“我看到自己站在一群神奇动物中——在公共场合，巫师们终于允许神奇生物与人并存，甚至设立了专门的法律法规保护它们，还有很多稀有濒临灭绝的动物……”

不知道是不是自己的错觉，纽特觉得哥哥的脸色似乎暗淡了一些。他好像听到了类似于“当然了”这样的咕囔声，但当他与忒修斯对视，对方只是平静地搂着他：“我们走。”

看来是他想多了。于是纽特安心地低下头，像个做错事的孩子一样离开，因此，他错过了忒修斯回头看向厄里斯魔镜的目光。

************************************************

纽特有些忧虑地看向餐桌对面的人。忒修斯，他的哥哥在最近精神状况越来越差了，即便像他这样不善于观察人也发现了这个问题。前天晚餐的时候如果不是他提醒，对方差点一头栽进自己的盘子里。想象一下，这一切居然发生在英国魔法部首席傲罗身上！

“忒修斯，我认为你应该请假休息一段时间——你现在的精神状况太差了，我相信你也清楚……”

“我很好。”

忒修斯借着报纸的掩盖，灌下一口浓浓的加了活力滋补剂的茶，苦涩清冽的味道使他勉强打起一点精神，当然忒修斯也怀疑是因为自己配置的魔药浓度过高，发作十分迅速的原因。

…………

忒修斯有些不对。

当纽特第三次晚上来到忒修斯的卧室门口敲门并发现对方并不在的时候，纽特终于决定，是时候与他的傲罗哥哥正式谈谈了。

纽特抖抖魔杖，低声念着：“荧光闪烁。”杖尖释放出一团荧荧的白光，照亮他经过的每一处地方。

他几乎找遍了家中的每一处地方，客厅、餐厅、厨房、花园……到处都没有忒修斯的身影。现在已经是凌晨两点了，纽特掏出自己的怀表，表面上没有指针，取而代之的是一弯月亮与十二颗迥异的行星。那是忒修斯送他的成年礼物，巫师界的传统❶。

最终，只剩下了一个地方还没有踏足。纽特深吸一口气向地下走去，显然，他要再一次打破自己对忒修斯的承诺了。

令他意外的是，储物间空无一人。除了一面高高的、直达天花板镜子立在房间中央，金色边框的顶部刻着一行奇怪的拉丁字母，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑。

好吧，这并不算一无所获。纽特有些失望地收起魔杖，至少，他现在知道忒修斯最近在干嘛了。

厄里斯魔镜被移到了房间中央，上次纽特一时好奇打破的魔咒没有丝毫被修复的痕迹，而从魔镜表面的光洁程度不难看出其被使用的频繁次数。

纽特一时间不知道该怎么想，他的傲罗哥哥，一向最为谨慎的人，在向他无数次强调过禁令后居然自己亲自违背。这简直太讽刺了。他一定会好好拿这个跟哥哥开玩笑的，当他解决完忒修斯的问题后。

纽特打定了主意要拿忒修斯打趣，然而不等他想好，纽特便听见门口传来响动。

他的神经又迅速紧绷起来，然而当纽特来到前门看见一个穿着傲罗长袍的巫师扶着忒修斯回来的时候，纽特更慌张了。

“梅林的胡子啊！发生了什么？呃，请问——”

“你一定是斯卡曼德的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德，对吗？”

黑皮肤的高大男巫向纽特点点头：“我是忒修斯的同事亚伦，是这样——在今天的工作当中忒修斯忽然晕倒了，请别担心——”

男巫看到眼前的人呼吸骤然变得急促，赶忙出言安慰，同时在内心想，看来斯卡曼德兄弟的关系并不像外界传的那样不可调和。

“治疗师对他做了全面的检查，什么事也没有。事实上他只需要好好休息一下，忒修斯的精神状况是治疗师宣称他们见过最差的，他甚至不被允许喝魔药，连缓和剂或是生死水都不行。”

“好的，好的……呃，不好意思，但我还是想问一下，前几天，前几天有类似的情况发生，或是你曾经这样送忒修斯回来吗？”

“不，”亚伦摇摇头，有些困惑地说，“从来没有——这是第一次。”

亚伦友好地冲着纽特笑笑：“那么，我就把忒修斯交给你了——让他睡一觉吧，可怜的人为了工作简直拼了命。沐恩部长❷发誓如果忒修斯在十年内没有接过他的位置，他就会打赌吃下一整盒呕吐物味的比比多味豆！”

纽特僵硬地扯出一个微笑，礼貌地感谢男巫后扶着忒修斯回到他的卧室。老实说刚才那番对话并不令他多么愉悦，他不希望——一点也不希望忒修斯坐到更高的位置，但冥冥之中他知道，那是忒修斯的命运（Destiny），是他必经的道路，就像他选择投身野外、与动物相处的时间甚至比与人更多，忒修斯选择了魔法部，选择权利与荣耀之眼，选择了投身最危险、最令人敬仰的工作。

在他将忒修斯扶到床上躺好时，纽特不意外发现忒修斯依旧闭着双眼，紧皱着眉头。他坐在床边悄悄挥舞着魔杖，替忒修斯施了几个保温咒与安睡咒、静音咒。

随后，纽特一直守在床边，陪伴着他的哥哥。

他轻轻伸出手，小心翼翼落在忒修斯的额前，替对方抚平了眉头。

月光落在兄弟二人身上，一个已经沉沉睡去，一个依旧坐在身旁。

如水般的平静氛围涌动在他们之间，银白如缎的月光透过窗户缓慢移动，一寸一寸滑过纽特身上。

只有月亮。与银色的月光。

*********************************************

忒修斯直到第二天将近中午才醒来。

傲罗睁开眼，落入视线的第一幅画面就是他的弟弟瞪着布满血丝的双眼看向他：“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，我们需要谈谈。”

…………  
“忒修斯，你还记得昨天发生了什么吗？很好，看来恢复的不错……”

纽特深深地吸了一口气，继续紧紧盯着对方：“你知道我要说什么，别逼我直接说出来……”

忒修斯避开了他的目光。这是第一次。他沉默地低下头，最终漫不经心地回答：“不，纽特——在不施摄神取念的情况下，很遗憾我没法准确猜到你要说什么。”

纽特感到一阵失望，他站起身走到忒修斯身边半跪下去，恳切地抬起头：“哥哥——我以为撒谎在我们之间从来都是我的专利。”

“我知道最近一段时间，你都在地下储物间待着——在那扇魔镜前。”

“……你想太多了。”

这是忒修斯唯一的回应。他仍然不肯与纽特做任何眼神接触。

纽特彻底丧失了耐心，“是吗？那为什么将近一个月的时间，那个该死的镜子依然在家里？！魔法部不会有这么低下的处理效率，除非是你——”

神奇动物学家堪堪刹住话头，他平复了心情，重新开口，这次他甚至伸出双手握着忒修斯落在膝盖上的手腕：“忒修斯，我希望你能告诉我发生了什么。”

傲罗依然沉默不语。

最终，他丢下一句“那不是你应该操心的，纽特”之后，转身离开了。

纽特久久跪在原地、感受着心里涌上来一阵阵莫名的感受。

如果他曾陷入爱河，他会用心碎来形容；

如果他与自己的哥哥都再坦率一些，他会说出失望这个词；

如果他知晓事情的真相，他会感到无措与小心翼翼，彷佛走在高空中的一根细绳上；

…………

但他从未经历过。于是纽特久久跪在原地，体验着从未有过、并且绝对称不上美好的感觉。

最终，他找到了形容类似感受的过程。

那就像，在他十岁那年亲眼看着自己饲养的鹰头马身有翼兽死去，而他无能为力，只好站在高高的围栏之外，眼睁睁看着一朵灵魂之火熄灭在自己面前。

…………

尖尖的月亮滑过表盘，最终指向一颗恒星。

纽特抓着自己的魔杖，悄悄从床上爬起来。他轻轻走到通往地下的门前，拔出魔杖无声无息地向上着锁的门施咒。

开锁咒、阿拉霍洞开……种种他熟知的魔咒都在忒修斯的保护咒语下无效后，纽特彻底丧失了耐心。他指着那扇门高声喊道：“粉身碎骨！”

看似坚固不可摧的木板瞬间炸成碎屑，纽特趁机跳了下去——他恰好落到了一堆破旧的窗帘上。

在离他不远的房间中央，忒修斯错愕地回过身来，面前对着那扇魔镜。

“纽特？”  
首席傲罗有些不可思议：“你在这里做什么？”

但紧接着，忒修斯的语气恢复了往日的严厉：“回去睡觉，回到你的房间。”

“No.”  
纽特干脆利落地拒绝，大跨步来到哥哥身边，一屁//股坐在镜子面前：“除非你愿意告诉我究竟在做什么，否则我不会离开。”

没等对方反应，纽特抬起了头。那双仿若最纯粹的绿翡翠一样的眼睛紧紧盯着上位者：“我不会离开。唯一的办法是你掏出魔杖将我击昏，但我很怀疑——”

“是这样吗，哥哥？你宁愿站在我的对面，对着我掏出魔杖伤害我，也不愿告诉我究竟发生了什么？”

忒修斯动摇了。他的身体开始微微颤抖，而纽特对这一切再熟悉不过。翠绿的眸子渐渐泛上了水汽，纽特继续不依不饶，但他的语气是那么温柔，那么小心翼翼：“忒修斯，至少能告诉我，你看到了什么？”

…………

“你。”

在经过良久，彷佛一个世纪那么漫长的沉默后，忒修斯痛苦地闭上眼说出自己的回答。

“我看到了你……很抱歉纽特，我、我不能…我不能……”

他的声音在颤抖。而对此，纽特仅仅是站起来主动抱住自己的哥哥：“没关系的忒修斯，”

他趴在对方耳边小声说，“没关系……我永远在你身边。还记得在巴黎的时候吗？我说过，我已经选择了自己的阵营……没关系……”

“我看到，我看到你在我身边，Artemis。不是你说的那种，而是……而是真正的在我身边，与我在一起。”

纽特有些迷惑地眨眨眼，直到他听到忒修斯接下来的话，神奇动物学家才恍然大悟。

“你跟我…我们有了一个家庭，你站在我的身边……我们甚至有了一个孩子，一个很漂亮的小女孩，她的眼睛跟你一样像翡翠，脸上还有几颗雀斑……她是那么美，是我见过最美的孩子。”

“唯一能胜过她的是你……是站在我身边的你，纽特。”

当纽特跟忒修斯坐在巨大的镜子面前，当他看着自己的哥哥埋头在两膝之间久久不愿抬起，肩膀甚至在微微颤抖时，纽特终于意识到发生了什么。

然后，甚至出乎他自己的意料，纽特覆身过去，将两只胳膊环绕在忒修斯身旁。他抱住自己的哥哥，将嘴//唇轻轻贴上对方的脸颊蹭着，“忒修斯……那没关系。听见我说的了吗？没关系的……”

“……我像一个怪物。一个觊觎自己弟弟的怪物。”

“你不是怪物。”

纽特耐心地捧起年长者的脸，逼迫对方依旧游离的目光看向自己：“你不是怪物——你是我的哥哥，忒修斯。”  
“听着，这没什么——你的成绩一向比我优秀，历史上这样的例子在纯血家族中并不少见……”

纽特绞尽脑汁回忆着自己从未完成的学业，想着有限的魔法史知识：“呃……十八世纪的斯宾塞姐妹就是、就曾结为伴侣——”

“是的，只有三个月。那是为了家族利益她们不得不做出的选择。”

“不、那不是重点……还有十九世纪初期的埃德蒙兄弟、他们一辈子都生活在一起——”

“十九世纪亲近麻瓜的激进派安排了至少五次对他们的暗杀，并且他们一生都在颠沛流离。”

“见鬼的，忒修斯，”  
纽特小声嘟囔着，“你简直像一部百科全书——而我从未如此讨厌过你这一点。你看上去做足了功课，不是吗？”

“重点是，纽特，”  
忒修斯依然埋首于弟弟的颈窝中，青草与泥土的气息充斥在他的呼吸之间，还有淡淡的魔药清香，“我并不认为这是你想要的，也不想让你承担这一切……”

“你认真的？“  
纽特突然推开对方，扬起眉毛看着忒修斯：“在我说了那么多、甚至费尽力气举了这么多例子之后，忒修斯，你居然还这么认为？！”

“那你跟那个美国女傲罗怎么回事。”

瓮声瓮气的嗓音从下方传来，忒修斯强硬地表示不愿离开纽特的怀抱。

“蒂娜是我一辈子的好友——就像莉塔一样……”

提起逝去的朋友，二人都有些沉默，但纽特依然坚持说：“她与未婚夫的结婚仪式订在三个月后，如果不是因为你最近这么'忙碌'我早该把请柬给你看。”

忒修斯还想开口，但纽特不打算让他继续：“听好了忒修斯，我爱、我…我爱你，”

磕磕绊绊、晦涩又令人脸红的话一旦说出，反而令之后变得容易不少：“我希望、也希望一辈子与你生活在一起，我喜欢研究神奇生物，更喜欢有你陪在身边；我讨厌你总是坐在办公室，讨厌有关魔法部的一切；我不希望你继续升职，但我同样不会阻拦你的选择；还有，我…我爱你——”

一口气说出这么一长段话对纽特来说并不容易，尤其是在面对自己的哥哥时。余下的话他还没来得及喘息，便尽数咽回。

忒修斯吻上了他的嘴角，顺着纽特的唇线仔细勾勒，最终落在嘴唇正中央。忒修斯身上淡淡的烟草气息，还有种种硝烟与鲜血的味道充斥在纽特口中。漫长、温柔又缠绵的亲吻，彷佛延续了一个世纪那么久。

当最终，忒修斯舍得放开他时，纽特甚至来不及喘匀一口气就急切开口：“……镜、镜子，咳咳……那扇镜子，忒修斯，我发誓如果你不砸了它——”

“你就会像对待我们可怜的地窖门一样对它吗？真可惜纽特，厄里斯魔镜没你想象的那么脆弱，它的上面被施加了各种保护咒；并且你显然没有意识到它的珍贵……”

“忒修斯！”

看到纽特涨红的双颊，忒修斯终于不再与弟弟玩笑：“放松，亲爱的、爱操心的Artemis，我今早已经向魔法部递交了报告，明天会有人将它带走并还给老勒梅——很显然，只有他能真正驾驭厄里斯魔镜。”

“……很好。“

最终，纽特憋出一句话后与忒修斯互相搀扶着起身。他们都需要休息，已经快凌晨四点了。

在离开之前，兄弟二人心有灵犀一般不约而同回头，看向那面曾带来了无数欢笑与眼泪、痛苦与悲伤的镜子。

“你看到了什么？” / “你看到了什么？”

他们不约而同地开口，然后相视一笑。

纽特靠在哥哥的肩头，喃喃自语：“那只是一面镜子。”

“没错，”

忒修斯微笑着亲吻他的爱人头顶的卷发，“只是一面镜子。”❸

注❶：出现在HP7中，哈利十七岁在陋居的时候，莫丽送了他一块手表并说明巫师界传统。

❷：伦纳德·斯宾塞·沐恩（Leonard·Spencer·Moon）1939-1948年任魔法部长，一个明智的部长，与温斯顿·丘吉尔有良好的工作伙伴关系。

❸：HP1中邓布利多曾说，The happiest man on earth…would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is.  
世界上最快乐的人会在镜中原原本本地看到他自己。  
意思是对最幸福的人来说，厄里斯魔镜的作用相当于一面普通镜子。

也就是说从此以后纽特特跟哥哥就是最幸福的人啦！

——————————end——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 看完魔法石重映的脑洞  
> 本文又名大型抱抱怪撒娇现场。
> 
> 题外话：  
> 看的时候旁边坐了个陌生小姐姐，德哈一同框我们就同时开始姨母笑
> 
> 所以果然……我cp好真噢😆
> 
> 最后蹲！一！个！评！论！


End file.
